roblox_phantom_forces_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold War/Story/Mobile Launch/Approach B
Sheep fired off another burst at the Phantom position. Another body dropped from the cliff, and another twenty meters of ground were gained by his squad. They were nearing the factory complex, but the terrain posed some problems. Still, Sheep picked this route to not just have a walk in the park. A Phantom sniper stepped out from behind the rocks, but Seb was already rechambering as the Phantom's rifle dropped to the ground, with red on the white snow. Bill continued to lead the advance, flushing out Phantom positions with a portable flamethrower he had mounted to his shotgun. Boris was behind him, wielding a heavy RPK-12 and covering Bill's vulnerable rush. Sheep preferred to stay back and pick off their riflemen as the team moved closer to the snowy slope. "Fucking toss me that spare tank!" yelled Bill. Instead, Seb threw him a magazine for his actual rifle. It served a great purpose of reminding Bill to not to get too attached to the niche flamethrower. Even if it was fun to use, the viability of the weapon was limited in any other environment. Bill nodded and resumed firing his AK-74M. They were at the top of the hill as countless bodies of dead Phantom soldiers slowly slid down the mountainside. Seb peered through his binoculars, spotting two of the HML vehicles. The missiles were in launch position, but the crew were doing some last minute checks apparently. "Insert launch code below, Hal, you fuck! They're getting closer!" a voice on the radio yelled. Sheep sat down on a rock as his long range receiver listened in to the Phantom radio conversation. A figure raced to a console near one of the HML vehicles. A crack from Seb's rifle dropped him. "We're under attack! Get someone to launch the missiles! Make sure number three is hidden!" "If we could get a guy to the console! Look, we already lost one man, and they're covering the thing. Who put it outside anyway?" "I think Reed did it, that idiot!" "Hey I heard that!" Sheep loaded another mag into his AK-103. "Seb, stick here and watch the console. Stay safe." he patted Seb on the back. The sniper returned the gesture with a salute as he turned back to his rifle. Boris, Bill, and Sheep shuffled down the hill and were near the factory in a matter of minutes. They ducked into a maintenance shed and were surprised to see Phantom command staff in there. "Hey hey don't shoot!" a rather high-ranking officer backed off into the corner, a major by the looks of it. His two lieutenants dropped their weapons in surprise. They had obviously not seen any sort of combat before. Boris slid his RSh-12.7 out of its webbing holster as he aimed it at the Phantom at the radio. The communications man was reaching for his pistol on the table but stopped short once he felt the powerful revolver's barrel nudging his head. "Put your weapon down, Tac," his fellow Phantom called to him. The Phantom radioman put his hands up and placed a concealed pocket pistol by the gas lamp. "Ah," Sheep sighed out. "That was easy. Now tell me about your guys' assignment. Why have you come knocking on our door in Siberia?" The officer was first to speak. "Alright alright, we were deployed here to launch these nukes here in the HML vehicles outside. Your sniper interrupted that." "So where's the third one?" Sheep asked. "You have three. Three Hard Mobile Launchers. Three 475 kiloton nuclear missiles." "No, we have only have two," the Phantom replied. "Two-" Bill wasted no time bashing his face in with his KSG-12. The major fell back from his chair, and Boris wasted no time hitting him back upright. He was already a bloody mess five minutes into the interrogation. "Right, Major Reed," Sheep read off his name tag. "The third missile's location?" "Somewhere you'll never find it." Reed spat back. Boris blew off a finger, the officer's ring finger, as the officer screamed in pain. "FUCK! Alright!" Boris watched the entrance, wary that the Phantom's scream might have drawn some unwanted attention. The Phantom officer replied hastily, "Yes it's in the factory, we're hiding it in an industrial shipment to get a better shot at the Kremlin." Boris produced an unfired 12.7 round from his revolver and flinged it at the officer's index finger, a gesture that it would have been next if he had resisted more. The Ghosts left the maintenance shed, and barricaded it in to trap the Phantom command team. They then resumed advancing towards the factory complex encountering no more resistance as they advanced through the outskirts. Above them, Sheep registered the sound of an approaching aircraft. A C-130. Category:Story Category:Cold War Category:Mobile Launch